


伪站街

by Lingou



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingou/pseuds/Lingou
Summary: 脑了格里安那个“风纪警察为了抓目标假扮成站街男妓然后被当成真的了”就把它写出来吧
Relationships: Gereon Rath/Anno Schmidt
Kudos: 9





	伪站街

柏林的夜总是来得很快，街上人影寥寥，然而一旦推开任何一家夜店的门，震耳欲聋的音乐裹着玻璃杯碰撞的声音，像一束强风，在你反应过来之前就会重重打在你的脸上。人们缠绕着，交错着，叫嚷着，高声谈笑着，在这里你不是作家，不是警察，不是小贩，你没有任何身份，你只是一个人，一个充满欲望的人。在这座城市里，风纪警察总是很忙。  
路灯昏暗的黄光下还站着三五个没有开张的男妓，Gereon·Rath就是其中一位。这个糟糕透顶的主意是Bruno想出来的。  
“我们跟了整整两个月，再一次，只要再一次确认他的位置就可以收网，我可是刚得到的消息，谁都不想看着自己的努力白费。”  
“我做不到。”  
“没有人让你当真做”，Bruno一只手从后面揽住他，另一只手用力拍了拍他的胸口，“只是要你确保他待在酒店里。”  
Gereon沉默了，Bruno当然看得出他在动摇“但凡我能做到，我也不会找你。”说罢他张开双臂，向Gereon展示他平日藏在风衣里的啤酒肚。  
“好吧。”  
然而几小时后的Gereon必须为他这个决定付出点代价。  
Gereon叼着烟站在路边，头顶上那盏老旧的路灯发出滋滋啦啦的电流声，微弱的光一闪一闪的，仿佛在用自己最后的生命发出求救信号。Gereon的五官被包在帽檐的阴影里，随着灯光的闪烁若隐若现。他紧紧盯着每一个在这里徘徊的人和每一辆缓缓驶过的轿车，终于，在那辆黑色的车来到他身边之前，小警察敏锐的直接告诉自己，这就是他要找的那个人。  
Gereon理了理自己并不显眼的衣服——事出突然，他还穿着上班时的那套：白色的条纹衬衫、普通的黑马甲和穿了无数次的卡其色大衣。男人的身形并不高大，正相反的，小小的很适合搂在怀里，天生有着比女人的长而翘的睫毛，他的眼角微微下垂，天生给人一种无辜的感觉，鼻梁挺拔，鼻尖倒是有些圆润，整个人帅气锐利却又散发着可爱，嘴角上方的痣更是给这个男人平添了一份姿色。  
一切都在Gereon的意料之中，黑色的轿车在他面前停了下来，那人摇下窗户，尖锐的目光把他从上到下扫视了一遍。男人好像要把他扒光的眼神令Gereon感到不爽。  
“手活一马克，口活两马克，快餐一块五。”  
他面无表情地背出Bruno给他设定的唯一一句台词，他也试图热情一些，很可惜，自己天生不是当演员的料吧。  
“这么冷漠的话我好像找不到什么乐子。”那个男人终于开口了，低沉又有些沙哑的嗓音竟然让他感到熟悉，Gereon试图看清那人的脸，可是这条街实在太暗了，他只能微微看见那人戴着一副圆圆的金丝眼镜。“不过看你长的不错，上车吧。”就是他了吧，Gereon暗暗想着，绕去另一侧打开车门，灵巧地钻进车里，就在他转头要看清那人的一瞬间，他的眼前开始模糊，他强撑着不要晕倒，“得赶紧想办法联系Bruno”这是被黑暗吞噬前他最后的想法。  
Gereon觉得自己醒过来了，他能看见亮光，他发现自己在科隆的家里，女佣正把叠好的报纸送给他的父亲，“Gereon，怎么在发呆？”身后熟悉的声音在呼唤他的名字。  
“Anno!”他迅速回身，努力克制自己的表情，那是他的哥哥，他已经死在战场上的哥哥，不如说是被自己一手推向死亡的哥哥。他几乎从椅子上跳起来，用最快的速度走到那人面前然后紧紧抱住了他“Anno…”他用轻得几乎听不到的声音在那人的耳边一边又一边念到。可还没等那人温柔的手掌抚上他的后背，只一眨眼的时间，一切都变了。炮火声在他耳边轰鸣，他又回来了，那个刻在他脑子里最深处的战场，他又远远看见他的哥哥，可他无法控制自己的身体，又一次，他又一次扔下的他绝望的、只能等待死亡的哥哥逃跑了。一滴泪顺着Gereon紧闭的眼角缓缓流下，坐在床边托着腮的男人看到他的反应，嘴角微微上扬，满意地笑了。是时候唤醒他了，只见那人伸手点上他的额头，"Jetzt"，  
Gereon恍惚地睁开了眼睛。  
还是那个男人，不过这次他看清了，圆圆的眼镜，头发梳的一丝不苟，左半边脸上有明显的伤痕，但仍能看出毁容前的五官的影子，是个帅气的男人。好像中了魔一般，他没有爬起来逃走，而是用尽了浑身力气，颤抖地举起自己的手，抚上那人满是疤痕的脸。“Anno…A…。”他看到那人微微点头，于是下一秒，他又哭了，男人见状，托着他的后颈让他坐起身，把他紧紧搂在怀里。“你没死，Anno你没死…”他哭得更厉害了，泪水不受控制地流出，打湿Anno的衣服，脸皱在一起，丑丑的，但在哥哥看来却格外可爱，小时候每当Gereon受了欺负，都会哭唧唧地跑进自己的怀里，用软软的脸蹭他的胸口，嘴巴带着不满和怒气撅起来，活像个小鸭子。不过现在弟弟长大了，而且他应该记得他现在的身份，即使是一个假身份——男妓。  
Anno一边轻拍他的后背，一边用另一只手灵巧的剥掉Gereon身上碍事的衣物，他托起Gereon的下巴让他抬头看着自己，他的弟弟长得很标致，仰起脸来委屈巴巴地看着他，像只无辜的小狗，有太多人被他的外表骗到了，怎么会有小狗把自己的哥哥扔在战场上然后自己跑回家呢？想到这Anno收起了自己的怜爱，他当然爱他的弟弟，但可惜从他被丢下的那一刻开始，Gereon就不再是他的弟弟了。  
“对不起…对不起，Anno。”Gereon终于有机会把在心中默念过无数遍的话当着他哥哥的面说出来。很显然他还没有意识到自己哥哥情绪的变化。  
“我希望你没有忘记来这里是干什么的。”说罢把Gereon从床上拉起来，自己坐在一旁的沙发上，一把按住Gereon的肩膀让他跪在自己面前。“口活两马克，你说的。”他看到Gereon愣了一下，但没有反抗，仿佛在做什么艰难的决定。可又有谁知道他的小心思呢，说不定他现在就想被我的阴茎操到高潮。Anno想到这里，脸上的笑容更深了。Gereon先是试探性地吻了他的龟头，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舐着他的大腿内侧，然后用嘴包住他的囊袋，滚烫且错乱的鼻息打在他的胯下，Anno可以明显感受到Gereon是第一次做这种事情，可是这生涩的动作却一次次撩拨着他的神经。只见Gereon短暂地挺了一下身子，狠狠吸了一口气，然后努力把Anno硕大的阴茎吞进嘴里，伴随而来的是Anno一声愉悦的呻吟。他的嘴很小，以至于嘴角有些撕裂的痛感，前液混着来不及咽下的口水从嘴边流下，Anno一手按住他的后颈强迫他维持这个姿势，发狠地操着他的嘴巴，Gereon被顶的想要干呕，生理泪水不受控制地顺着微微下垂的眼角流出来，显得整个人更可怜了。可Anno好像仍不满足一样，抓着他的头发逼他吞得更深，整根阴茎在他的嘴里肆意地冲撞，一次次顶到他的喉咙，有那么一瞬间Gereon觉得自己要窒息了，他呜咽着推着Anno的大腿，试图逃离这个处境，却被男人有力的手紧紧按在原地，他觉得眼前的光亮越来越少，渐渐变成一个小点，然后他失去了意识。  
Gereon醒过来的时候发现自己的脸正枕在Anno的大腿上，他的胸膛因为缺氧剧烈地起伏着，嘴里还温热的精液让他知道自己并没有昏迷多久，一部分白色的混浊还挂在他的嘴唇上、下颚上，另一些射在喉咙里的被他在不经意间吞了下去。  
“现在…可以好好聊一聊了吗…”Gereon的嗓子还有些哑，有气无力却迫不及待地问到。  
“你认为我载你来是为了和你聊天吗？”  
“我不是……”  
还没等Gereon解释完他为什么会去站街，就被Anno从大腿上拽了起来，按着肩膀把他压在了沙发上，他意识到可能会发生的事情，他以为自己的哥哥真的把他当做了男妓，Gereon拼命挣扎起来，可惜他忘了，从小时候起Anno就是掌握一切的那个。直到Anno把第一根手指就着精液塞进他后穴的时候，Gereon终于停止了挣扎。  
“听话，我亲爱的弟弟。”Anno温热的呼吸打在他的耳边，让他昏了头，甚至他那微不足道的挣扎只是为了向哥哥证明他不是男妓，事情不该是这样发展的，他们应该在某个不经意的时候，在某条熙熙攘攘的街道相遇然后上演兄弟重逢的温情戏码。而不是现在这样被自己的亲哥哥按在昏暗的房间里操，最失控的是他竟然有些期待。Anno已经射了一次的阴茎又重新硬了起来，顺势打在Gereon细嫩的大腿内侧，不忘了用一只手握住Gereon的阴茎。身下的手指加到了三根，要害又被别人握在手里，Gereon紧张得绷住身体，只敢小口地呼吸。  
“放松”  
“嗯……”  
Anno的声音好像有魔力，Gereon每次都只能被他牵着鼻子走。后穴里灵活的手指很快找到了能让Gereon爽到颤抖的点，Anno抽出手指，看着还没来得及合上的粉色穴口。他很好看，哭出来更好看。Anno一边把自己的挺立插进小穴里一边这样想着。Gereon咬着自己的手强迫自己不要出声，可是第一次对他来说实在太痛了，痛到他瞪了Anno一眼。温暖湿润的小穴紧密地包裹着Anno粗大的性器，Gereon痛得直扭腰，压抑的叫声变成了软绵绵的哼哼，像只被踩了尾巴的小奶狗，Anno一手揉捏着他圆润的臀部劝他放松，另一只手由上到下抚摸着他的弟弟——从沾满泪水的眼角到敏感的锁骨，从挺立的乳尖到紧致的腰窝，然后抓住Gereon的纤细的脚踝向前压去。发现后穴渐渐适应了自己的大小，Anno便加加快了速度，在前列腺上一遍又一遍顶过，Gereon被操弄得再也忍不住，开始发出小小的呻吟声，已经抬头的性器在前后的照顾下向外冒着前液。男人的顶弄一次比一次用力，鬼头一次比一次到达他体内更深的地方，湿成一片的后穴在性器的冲击下发出粘腻的水声，柔软的内壁紧紧贴着那人阴茎上凸起的血管，这太过了，Gereon从没体验过这样的性事，此刻他的理智早已不知道飞到哪去了，他只想紧紧抱住身上的男人，让那人的精液灌满自己的身体，“Anno……”Gereon觉得有一股粘稠的液体流进自己的身体，同时他也释放了自己，然后他满意地睡了过去，在自己爱的人的怀里。  
Elisabeth开门的时候有点被眼前的一幕吓到，他的租客安静地缩在一位高大的男人怀里，看起来是睡着了，那男人问了Gereon的房间在哪，然后轻手轻脚的把他放在床上，甚至细心地替他掖好了被子，然后招呼也不打一声地离开了。“如果是朋友也太温柔了点。”Elisabeth小声嘟囔着。  
Anno回去的时候脸上是带着笑的，可能连他自己都没有察觉。  
第二天Gereon来到警局才得知犯人被捕了，是Bruno运气好，在巷尾和那人撞了个满怀，即使在Bruno不停的追问下他也没说出自己昨晚去干了什么。Gereon的头痛了一天，他实在记不清自己哭着抱住Anno吼发生了什么，但他在风衣的内口袋里找到了一张折得整整齐齐的纸条：“表现得不错，我的弟弟”

（其实大概就是做了一下然后Anno又把Gereon当弟弟的故事，最后就是记忆被哥搞掉了，毕竟哥哥什么都会嗯）

FIN.


End file.
